What is She Up To?
by Kagura-chan15
Summary: NejiTen. Tenten has a secrete she's keeping from Neji, will he find out or will she reveal.
1. The Distraction

**Hihi. This is a nejiten fanfic. I don't own Naruto.**

**Tenten is distracted what is going on?**

_She's late. _Neji thought as he meditated. He opened his eyes when he heard a thunk of a kunai entering a tree. He looked up and there it was, two inches above his head still vibrating from the force of the throw. He smirked as the kunoichi he was waiting for gracefully jumped down from the tree branch she was standing on. "You're late"

"Gomenosai Neji kun."

"Why were you late?"

"I was doing something" she replied instantly while pulling out a kunai and got into her stance, ready to fight.

Neji smirked "you think you can win Tenten chan?"

"Hai"

_Well then lets see. _Neji got up from his meditation and stood there waiting for her to attack. She took the invitation and charged at him. He easily blocked every one of her close combat attacks.

_Humph well be that way. _She suddenly vaulted into the air in a series of complex twists and turns pulling out two scrolls opening them mid air as she twirled and weapons poofed into her hands, and then they would vanish in a flash as she threw them with perfect accuracy and precision.

As the weapons sliced through the air toward him, Neji activated his kaiten. The weapons rebounded off his impeneritable shield and thudded into the nearby trees as he counted the thuds. _Hmmm…only one- hundred today._

Since her attack done she was floating, her charka strings attached to all her weapons. She pulled them and the weapons lifted from the ground and the attack of the many projectiles began again. Neji blocked it easily and the weapons rebounded again. He counted the thuds this time he only heard ninety-five. Assuming that she caught the others he resumed his stance only to hear gasps and a thud as his teammate fell to the ground.

"Tenten?" he voice remaining emotionless as his heart raced with fear. He walked up to her and reached for the weapons. As he touched one of them she let out a painful gasp. In his mind he cringed. He looked back up at her, she had passed out from the pain, he noticed the kunai were in very vulnerable spots she was bleeding profusely. He quickly pulled out the projectiles. Bandaged her the best he could, then picked her up and jumped through the trees heading for the hospital.

Tenten woke up in a clean white room. _Where am I?_ She looked around, _great, the hospital. How could I have been so careless? I should have paid more attention in the fight. _ At her slight movement of her head the person in the room woke up. Tenten looked at the person and stared. _Neji…Neji Hyuuga...the unemotional chuunin with a cocky attitude, waiting in the hospital for someone to get better. _Tenten was in shock; her eyes were wide and mouth gaping.

He looked at her relief was barely visible in his moonlight eyes.

"Neji what happened? I remember the fight and then pain everywhere."

"Your weapons rebounded off my kaiten and five hit you near your vitals, you collapsed."

"Oh"

_Why does Tenten looked embarrassed? _"Tenten was your mind on something else when we were fighting?"

Tenten tensed up and blushed. "I-iyo"

_What's with that reaction?_

_Damn guys are stupid. _"Thanks for watching over me Neji kun."

"Hn" he walked out of the hospital room.

_What's on his mind? I'm glad he didn't find out about my other training._

Neji POV

_What is she up to, she's hiding something. _Neji wandered around konoha aimlessly when he ran into naruto.

"Oof, konnichiwa Neji san, gomenosai."

_Oh look its Hinata sama's boyfriend naruto, the ramen crazed dobe. _"Konnichiwa."

"Ano have you seen Hinata chan around, she's been really busy with Tenten chan."

_What, Tenten's with Hinata sama. What are they doing? _"Iyo I haven't seen them lately."

"Soka, well ja ne Neji san arigato.'

Naruto walked off. _What has Tenten been doing? _Neji headed home. He entered the complex and headed toward his room when he ran into Hinata sama.

"Gomen Neji nii chan."

"Hn."

"Why aren't you training with Tenten chan?"

Neji mumbled his answer.

"Nani? I couldn't understand you."

"Sh-she got hurt."

Hinata gasped. "Is she ok?"

"I think so"

Hinata got mad at this. "Well why don't you know for sure?"

"I needed to get back to training." _She doesn't need to know that I couldn't stand looking at Tenten hurt because of me?_

Hinata clenched her fists, took a swing, and hit Neji the hardest she had ever hit anyone.

_Damn Tenten she was training Hinata sama._

Neji let out "oof" as he flew into the wall with great force.

In her rage hinatas tongue slipped "I can't believe you Neji nii san she would die for you!"

Neji being a guy (no offense but its true) comprehended it badly "she is my teammate of course she would."

Well let's just say he ended up in the hospital too. He he.

**Konnichiwa minna. Gomen for the late update I was blocked from the computer all winter break because my room wasn't clean. I'm also late because I thought with my amazing multi tasking skills I could manage more than one story. Wasn't true, but I'm still going with my other story, I promise, I just got stuck my comp is not letting me open it, I'm trying to figure out the problem. Ill update asap. Thanks for reading. Next chapter soon.**


	2. The Lessons

hates me I swear, it makes my laptop run super slow and it's the only site that does that. Argh my life sux sometimes. Well onto the new ch. wow how long ago was it since I updated? I dunno. Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy. Hehehe.

I would like to inform everyone that Neji is fine. Sakura fixed him up quite well and in a few seconds, Sakura was in the area, actually she came to see Hinata to tell her about Tenten in the hospital. Sakura left to go to her shift at the hospital.

"What have you and Tenten been doing?"

"A-ano, nodemanaiyo Neji nii chan."

"Sure, well naruto said you have been hanging around with Tenten lately."

_Damn it, naruto told Neji. Well there goes the surprise. _A-ano, hai Tenten has come over a lot. We are friends of course Neji nii chan."

"Oh hai, what were you two doing?"

"We were just talking, and being girls nii chan."

"Hai hai, besides that.'

"Why are you asking?"

"Well Tenten was distracted during training and she got seriously injured and is now residing in the hospital."

Hinata's hands went to her mouth in shock and worry. Then she ran off toward the hospital. _I forgot I was so busy beating Neji nii san to a bloody pulp for not staying with her I forgot. Waaaaahhhh!_

_It's like they are related. __**You wish.**__ Nani?! __**You know you wish it were**__**true in a way. **__Wtf?!. _Neji quickly ended the conversation with his mind; it was going into a place he didn't want to go.

Hinata POV

Hinata raced into the hospital and up to the receptionist "Tenten"

"Last name?"

"Ummm try Hyuuga."

"Right down that hall, her name is on the door."

"Arigato." Hinata raced down the hall and into the room that had Tenten's nameplate on it. "Tenten nee chan daijobu?!"

"Hai hai. Calm down."

"Neji nii chan is getting suspicious."

"NANI?!"

"Hai, he was asking why you were at the complex instead of training, and what we were doing."

"You didn't tell him I hope?"

"Iyo I didn't tell him."

"Maguta, if he found out I was getting Hyuuga manners training he would get angry thinking I like one of the guys there. The only one for me has a heart of ice and is the Hyuuga prodigy." Tenten stared off into space while giggling.

Hinata smiled softly. _Tenten chan really loves Neji nii chan; I hope he realizes his feelings for her as well. _Hinata was so worried about Tenten being ok that she didn't feel the familiarity of the chakra emanating behind the hospital room's door. Tenten was too tired to be able to sense it.

_So that's what she's been up to. __**Neji has a secret, admirer and her name is Tenten. **__No she didn't say my name. __**So she described you perfectly, and I quote "the only one for me has a heart of ice and is the Hyuuga prodigy" unquote. **__So all Hyuuga's are heartless, except for hinata nee chan, and there are a few prodigies as well, so it doesn't exactly mean me. __**Humph what ever you're the lonely one, I'm content on just annoying you till your insanity. **_

Hinata suddenly came to her senses and noticed Neji's chakra from behind the door. _Oh crap he heard everything she just said._

Neji noticed her looking at the door strangely and decided to make himself known. He opened the door and walked in to the shocked and worried faces of the two close friends.

_Oh crap did he hear me and hinata chan talking, I'm so dead. _Tenten groaned and smacked her forehead. "Why me"

"Neji nii san did you…"

He thought quickly. "No I just got there, I wasn't worried I had already been here. I was the one who dropped her off you know.

"Oh hai."

Neji was looking at Tenten wonderingly but no one noticed. "You feeling better?"

"Hai but it is extremely boring here."

"I'll see when you can leave."

"Arigato Neji kun." Neji left and Tenten sighed in relief.

"Thank kami that he didn't hear what we were saying."

"Haaaaaii" Hinata looked distracted

"You ok Hinata chan?"

"Hai" still distracted. "Tenten chan I got to go, my tou san wanted me to do something for him and I'm running late on it."

"Its ok I'll be fine." Hinata left the room and went to find Neji. _Gomen for lying to you Tenten chan but there is something I need to find out._

For about five minutes Tenten lay there in the hospital bed.

"ARGH!!!!"

A nurse walked in worried. "Daijobu Hyuuga san?"

"H-Hyuuga?"

"That is your name right?" the nurse started panicking.

_Neji brought me in so I guess they just assumed I was a Hyuuga._ "Hai I am, sorry I'm just used to people calling me Tenten."

"The reason I came in is that I heard a scream, are you in pain?"

"No just extremely bored."

"Oh. Is there anything I could get you to pass the time?"

"Actually there is." Tenten had a mischievous gleam in her eyes and the nurse was getting scared.

"Nani?"

"Could you bring me a target, kunai, senbon, and shurriken? I need to practice."

The nurse was surprised. "Uh…hai."

"And you will need to release my arms so I can throw them."

"Hai. I'll b right back." The nurse left in a hurry while muttering "ninjas"

to get the required items and Tenten sighed in relief.

The nurse came back and brought a friend who was helping her to carry everything.

"Arigato." Tenten's arms were released and the nurses left in a hurry. They didn't want to be in a room with a practicing injured ninja.

Three hours later

Thud, thud, thud. "Argh, this is so boring" (gasp the weapons mistress getting bored of throwing weapons Oo)

"Never thought you would ever get bored of doing that"

Tenten gasped "Neji! You're here! Why aren't you training?"

"No reason."

"Oh. really. Ok." Tenten ponders something that had been bothering her for a while. "Neji kun why am I listed as Hyuuga Tenten in the hospital records?"

Neji stiffened. "No reason, they asked for your last name and you were about to die I gave them mine."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better but bored."

"Well the doctor said that you felt fine because the medication is still in effect. As soon as it's gone you'll be in extreme pain." Neji's emotionless face flashed pain and sorrow. But only for a second, Tenten didn't notice.

"Oh. So how long do I have to stay here?"

"Till the end of the week."

"And how many days is that?"

"Three."

"Aww damn. Do you know how bored I'm going to be by tomorrow?"

"Yup. Sorry Tenten chan." Neji's voice shows pain.

"Its ok, I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Neji looked at his watch. "Gomen Tenten chan it's getting late and I'm expected home."

"Hai, Ja ne Neji kun."

Neji walked out the door whispering "Ja ne."

The next day it was Hinata who visited her first with an explanation as to why Neji wouldn't be coming till later.

"Tou san has asked Neji's appearance in a formal meeting."

"Ok. Thanks for visiting Hinata chan."

"I'm not just here to visit, I'm here to continue your lessons."

In a sarcastic tone Tenten said "great."

"Well you were the one who asked me to teach you Hyuuga mannerisms."

"Hai Hinata sensei." Tenten playfully bows while in her sitting position. Hinata playfully bops her on the head.

"Don't mock your sensei." It was said in a stern voice but her eyes glinted with amusement.

"Hai. So lets begin, when greeting the head of the clan you…?"

"Bow deeply while saying 'Hiashi sama nice to meet you.'"

"Good and what about meeting his wife…?"

"You bow your head."

"Good"

"What about meeting his sister in law? Would you say okaa san?" Hinata smirked.

Tenten not noticing the last part said "hai Hinata chan" then she gasped. "Hinata chan!" in am embarrassed voice while blushing.

"Nani?." She said in an innocent voice. "Wonder what Neji would say if you were to call his okaa san 'okaa san'?"

"He would suspect."

"Suspect what?...that you love him?"

"Hinata! Keep your voice down what if someone hears?"

_Too late. _Neji was in shock. He had escaped from his uncle and came to visit Tenten. When he arrived at her door he heard the only girl he care d for admit she loved him, heard her trying to learn Hyuuga edicutte, saying she would call his mother okaa san. Life was getting complicated. _She loves me? I mean I noticed she was acting different but I thought that it was because she was PMSing or something like that._

"Well I got to go and make sure Neji nii san isn't killing himself for hurting you."

"Hai, arigato Hinata chan for helping me."

"Hai, Ja ne." _Neji nii san why are you spying on Tenten chan?_

_I'll play along with this scheme to see how long it takes for her to tell me or act on it. _Neji got up and walked away from Tenten's room and went to the receptionist. Hinata silently followed.

"Make sure her name stays as it is, no one can change it, got it?"

"Hai Neji sama." The receptionist replied. Hinata heard and grinned. _This is going to get interesting._

Gomen for the really suckie ending but I thought after a long time of not updating I should. I also updated vamp senseis and finding Hinata. Hope this ch is long enough to satisfy your thirsts for a while I have my research paper to work on and an IT project due soon. Why meeeee!!!!

**Hope you enjoyed plz review, I might not update till I get 5 reviews. (Evil laughter) uh ummm I think I had too much soda. Well byez **


	3. The Revelation

**Gomen minna I was swamped with loads of things and I lost the will to write but im back….but not many ppl reviewed I dunno if I should update…I'll be nice though but I want to hear ppls opinions about this plot bunny bouncing on my head story….plz . Well onto the story….**

_**(WARNING RATED M FOR LEMONS)**_

**(for everyones information neji was released from the hospital the day he arrived due to the fact he only passed out he is completely fine now)**

Tenten was in the hospital for a few more days before she was pronounced "healed"

Tenten stretched while walking out of the hospital doors into the sunlight. She muttered to herself "now where is Neji since he's always training with me…?" Tenten rethought her sentence and smacked herself upside the head. 'Duh he's always training' Tenten ran toward their training spot taking a mental not of how many weapons she had on her. 'damn just two hundred. Oh well I'll make due…' Tenten slowed down as she neared their spot and she heard the thump of weapon on wood. She stealthily crept up to the last line of trees and poked her head out looking around the clearing. There was Neji with his shirt off sweating and huffing from the use of too much chakra and physical energy. 'he's hot….no he's more than hot…he's sexy hot' Tenten blushed from the comment repeating through her head.

"Tenten I know you are there…"

Tenten stepped out from the cover of the trees smiling sheepishly. "konnichiwa Neji kun."

"Did they let you out of the hospital or did you escape?"

"Im a free woman" she said grinning.

"Hn."

Tenten cracked her knuckles grinning. "Can we spar? I feel like my body won't remember the movement and jutsus?"

"no." Neji said sternly.

"Why not?" Tenten whined.

"You just got out of the hospital, I'm not going to put you back in it." He said glaring at her sternly.

"Fine." Tenten pouted. "I'll go see Hinata chan then." Tenten walked with an air of indifference.



Neji sighed as he watched her leave. 'Hopefully she doesn't push herself too much.'

Tenten stomped all the way to the Hyuuga compound. When she knocked on the door it was a little too roughly that the servant ran to the door.

"Konnichiwa Tenten san, are you here to see Hinata sama?"

"Hai"

"This way please." The servant turned around and walked down a white hallway toward Hinata's room. She stopped in front of Hinata's door and tapped lightly. "Hinata sama, Tenten san to see you."

"Come in." the servant opened the door and there was Hinata on her bed holding a book. The servant left quietly.

"Another lesson Tenten chan?"

"Hai. Neji won't let my spar or train so I came here for a Hyuuga lesson."

Hinata sighed. 'fine we'll do something that doesn't require movement."

After fifteen minutes Tenten got bored. "Hina chan" she whined, "when can we do something fun?"

Hinata was bored as well. "Fine but you have to take it easy."

"hai." Tenten nodded as she jumped up happily.

The two girls headed out to the training grounds.

"Now I'll teach you the art of the traditional Hyuuga fan dance."

"Hai"

Hinata picked up a fan decorated in pale violet and cream and performed an intricate dance, twirling and swaying with liquid movements. Tenten stared in awe as Hinata finished the dance.

"Ready?"

"h-hai" Tenten stood up and chose a black and cream fan and got into position. _I learned this as a child. I can't believe the Hyuuga's consider it an art. _Tenten stood confidently fan in hand, she also picked up hinata's.



Hinata was shocked. _She's using two fans…I have never seen it done with two!_ Hinata watched as Tenten started her dance. Then she sensed a presence. _Neji nii san is back from training…I think I'll give him a surprise. _Hinata smiled "Tenten chan keep going I'll go get something to eat, you must be starving."

Tenten didn't answer she was lost in her own world as she danced as graceful as any Hyuuga.

Hinata got up and ran into Neji on her way out.

"Tenten chan still here?"

"Hai" Hinata smiled. "go see for yourself."

"o..k…" Neji walked in and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He stared as Tenten did a twin Hyuuga fan dance gracefully and perfectly. "t-Tenten chan?" he asked questioningly in awe.

Tenten suddenly stopped startled at his voice intruding on her thoughts.

"Neji kun…w-what are you doing here?!"

"I do live here."

"Hai but I thought you would be training for a little longer."

"Iie, I came home early because I knew you'd still be here, and I wanted to talk."

"Ok, talk."

"Privately."

"Fine."

Neji turned around and signaled for her to follow him. He took her through the maze that is the Hyuuga compound to his room. He led her through the door and let his control slip away. He pushed her into the wall and kissed her deeply.

When he stopped for air he pushed himself away. "Gomen I-I couldn't help it, after seeing you dance like that i-I just lost control." He looked at Tenten's smiling and blushing face made him blush too.

"Neji kun do you know why I learned that dance?"

"Iie"



She drew closer and whispered in his ear. "its because I love you."

_**Flashback to when Tenten was five…**_

_**Tenten was out shopping with her kaa san when she saw the village dojo. Without thinking Tenten let go of her mother's hand and dashed over to watch. Her mother called after her but Tenten couldn't hear her, what she saw hypnotized her. There were two pale eyed young children sparring. One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy appeared to be winning. He gave the final blow and the girl tumbled to the ground. The girl burst into tears. The boys face lost all seriousness as he dashed over to her. He apologized. Tenten thought, so her name is Hinata. Hinata forgave him. And his name is Neji, Tenten thought. Tenten was going to walk in and become friends but her mother grabbed her hand as she started to move. Her mother pulled her away from the two children in the dojo.**_

_**Flash-forward a year**_

_**Tenten was out with her father while he was looking for weapons. She saw the dojo and ran from her father's side to the door and looked in. instead of sparring the two children were dancing with fans. Tenten felt her father arrive next to her. Beautiful isn't it hunny? He asked her. All Tenten could do was nod in awe. Her father asked if she wanted lessons. And of course Tenten nodded excitedly. She was put into the Hyuuga's class and there she was taught. Tenten took her lessons till she perfected their way. She would practice late at night her own style morphed from their own. She trained for him.**_

_**As years went on the three children forgot their dojo days and grew up.**_

_**End flashback **_

Tenten smiled at her refound memories. I'm glad I remembered, the dance was the trick.

Neji was in shock. I mean sure he heard the girls joking around about the Hyuuga etiquette but Tenten admitting to his face that she loved him was just too much. He kissed her and rubbed her back and somehow they ended up on the bed. They were having a heated make out session when Neji reached for her shirt. Tenten stopped kissing him to look into his eyes. There was lust, but also there was love in his eyes. She let him continue, and eventually joined in. her shirt was off and his hands were all over her causing her to moan and gasp in turn. She removed his shirt and put her hands down into his pants and massaged him seductively causing him to rip off her clothes faster. She was completely stripped as was he. He kneaded her breasts and rubbed his member against her thigh waiting for her approval. She responded in the only way that she could, she grabbed it tenderly and put It at her entrance. He smirked as he thrusted into her causing her to scream in pain. Her scream dulled down to a moan of pleasure as he 

thrusted in and out of her. She pushed herself into him and pulled him in deeper. He thrusted faster and faster till they both reached their climax and they both released. Neji rolled off of Tenten and lay next to her breathing deeply. Tenten cuddled up beside him.

She whispered as she succumbed to sleep "daisuki Neji kun…"

Neji smiled down on her sleeping form. "Oyasumi Tenten chan."

**Gomen for taking so long. I procrastinated too much so it blew up in my face and I'm just now updating this story. I'm sooooo sorry. I thought I would never take this long to update. I feel terrible. Well at least I updated within the year unlike some authors I know. Well I'm sorry to say but finals are coming up and then I'm off to camp for four weeks. I'll be sure to bring notebooks and pencils but that doesn't mean I'll type it right away, but I'll have the story written. There will only be a couple more chapters in this story. I hope to update my others asap. REVIEW HONEGAI **


	4. The Questions and Their Answers

**I HAVE ADDED SOME THINGS TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Gomen. I haven't been a good writer. I let all the stress get to me. Well this is the last chapter to this story. I'm hoping to make a sequel which is why it ends so abruptly. Even though summer break is coming up fast I won't be able to update any of my stories until the middle of July. I will be at camp for four weeks and there is no technology. T-T I have been able to survive a two week camp but four I think I will die of computer deprivation. Well enough of this mindless rambling on to the finale!**

Tenten woke up when the sun shined into her eyes. She tried to get up but something was holding her back. She glanced down to see Neji's arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed and detangled his arms from her waist. She climbed off the bed and went into his bathroom and took a shower. She got out of the bathroom in a towel just as Neji was waking up. Tenten blushed crimson, memories from the night before flashing in front of her eyes. Neji smirked.

"Ano Neji kun…do you have any clothes I can use?"

"HN."

"Where are they?"

"We have to get them from Hinata nee chan."

Tenten nodded and followed him out of the room in a robe. They reached Hinata's bedroom and Neji knocked.

"Nani?" came Hinata's voice from the other side of the door.

"We need your help."

"We?" came her questioning tone.

"HN."

Hinata opened the door and glanced out. Her face broke out in total shock when she saw Tenten in Neji's robe. She motioned with her hands. "Come in"

"Arigato Hinata nee chan." Tenten said with relief as Hinata gave her some of her clothes and she headed behind a screen.

"What happened?"

"He found out. "She paused and took a deep breath. "He saw my fan dance and figured it out."

"Oh. Gomen Tenten nee san, I saw him coming into the room but it didn't dawn on me to make him leave." _Sure we'll go with that…_ Hinata smirked but quickly covered it with her hand.

"It's ok Hinata nee chan. It's no big deal." Tenten smiled at Neji. As she stepped out from behind the screen.

Hinata slyly said "so how was your night?"

And of course without thinking… Tenten replied. "It was wonderful."

Neji and Hinata smirked at her answer. "I thought I heard something coming from nii sans room but I didn't think anything of it." Hinata shrugged with an evil gleam in her eyes. Neji was afraid. "Let's go get breakfast in the kitchen."

"Hai" Tenten replied coming out from behind the screen fully dressed and smiling. "I'm starving."

The three of them entered the kitchen which was empty besides on person.

"Ohiyo Hanabi chan." Tenten said in her cheery voice.

Hanabi muttered. "It's not a good morning; I couldn't sleep at all with you and Neji banging each other all night." Then to herself, "of course he had to get a screamer."

Tenten and Neji heard her whole comment and they both blushed crimson.

Hinata decided to smooth the moment over. "What's for breakfast Hanabi chan?"

"Ummm I don't know…whatever you make…duh!" Hanabi stalked off.

"Ok, Tenten chan what do you want for breakfast?"

"Toast."

"Toast?"

"With raspberry preservatives!"

Neji rolled his eyes as he put the bread in the toaster.

Tenten was hopping around happily chanting "toast, toast, toast."

Neji rolled his eyes. _Remember you love her._

Hinata was silently laughing her ass off watching a childish Tenten hopping around the kitchen.

A servant walked into the kitchen ignoring the hopping Tenten said in a mono tone, "Neji sama your uncle wishes to see you."

Neji stopped what he was doing. "Of course."

Neji followed the servant out of the room and down the hallway into his uncle's study.

"Neji kun we must discuss your future."

"What about it uncle?"

"We need to talk about who your wife will be."

"HN."

Hiashi handed Neji a file. "These are the possible choices you may choose from."

Neji opened the file. Hinata, _kill me first_. Ino, _kill me ten times over first_. Sakura _Sasuke would kill me_. Temari, _Gaara would kill me_. _Wow with all of these choices I will die or wish to be dead. Hn…_

"Why isn't Tenten on the list but every other kunoichi is?"

"She's not strong enough." Hiashi simply said.

"You wouldn't know! You have never sparred with her or seen her spar! You have no right to judge her strength! I choose Tenten chan, and if you don't like it then you lose a nephew!"

Hiashi was wide eyed at his nephew talking back to him in a rude tone. "Neji why are you so attached to her?"

"I love her! Isn't that enough?!"

Hiashi smiled. "You pass."

Neji looked dumbfounded. "Pass?"

"My father did this to me when I was your age. He tested my love for my girlfriend. He wanted me to throw myself to the dogs thinking I would be chewed out"

Neji was shocked. "Why did you bring this up today?"

"Neji the whole house could hear the two of you last night."

Hiashi smirked as Neji went red in the face.

"If she's willing to give you everything I think you need to commit to her and propose."

Neji got nervous. "Now?"

"Hai"

"Fine. May I leave now?"

"Hai."

Neji stood up and walked back to his beloved and his cousin.

Tenten chan let's take a walk."

"h-hai Neji kun." Tenten looked questioningly at Hinata as he led her out into the garden.

They got to the water fountain in the middle of the garden when Neji stopped walking. Tenten looked at him quizzically.

"Neji kun?"

Neji didn't answer; he knelt down on one knee in front of her reaching into his pocket. Tenten gasped and turned bright red.

"Tenten, will you marry me?" Neji held out a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the sunlight.

Tenten couldn't speak. She just nodded, smiled, started crying tears of joy, and she fell to the ground next to him.

Neji took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. She smiled happily and then Neji crashed his lips to hers. She responded readily and the two of them fell to the ground in a heated make out session. Until they were interrupted by their shy friend Hinata.

"Neji nii san? Tenten nee chan? Where did you guys go?"

They jumped off the ground brushed of the dirt and loose grass. "Over here Hinata chan!"

"We have muffins!!"

Neji gave Hinata a wtf look and Tenten….well she got all starry eyed.

"MUFFINS!" she yelled before she ran into the kitchen to eat as many muffins as she could without exploding. Neji and Hinata followed while smacking their heads with their hands.

Life went on as usual for the next two months...Well until Tenten started acting different again. She was eating healthier and exercising less violently.

Hinata and Neji watched as Tenten fast walked around the complex.

"Hinata nee chan what is wrong with Tenten?"

"I don't know Neji nii san. She's been acting weird lately."

Tenten passed them for the third time as they continued talking.

"She's been talking to sakura chan and visiting Tsunade a lot more."

"Maybe she's…."

"whatcha talking about Neji kun, Hinata chan?"

Neji answered quickly. "Nothing"

"Okay."

The next day Neji couldn't find Tenten anywhere. _She's never not here!_ Neji frantically searched the Hyuuga compound. He finally gave up and ran crazed into hinata's room. "Have you seen Tenten anywhere?!"

"Ano….iie." Hinata was acting nervous again like the time he asked her why Tenten wasn't paying attention during training.

"You're lying to me Hinata nee chan." He said accusingly.

"Iie, I'm not." Hinata started playing with her fingers, and averting her eyes.

"Tell me please Hinata nee chan." Neji begged.

_Omg Neji is begging!_ "S-she's at t-the hospital."

Neji freaked. "Why is she there?!"

"Don't worry she isn't injured, I think she's seeing Sakura chan."

Neji didn't hear the last part of the sentence because he ran out the door heading toward the hospital.

He arrived gasping for breath as he ran up to the reception desk. He barely could gasp out "Tenten Hyuuga."

The nurse nodded and said promptly "636" Neji dashed up the stairs not having the patience to wait for the elevator. He reached the room as Tenten and sakura walked out Tenten glowing and sakura happy. He overheard the last part of their conversation.

"Have you told Neji?"

"Iie, I think he would freak out if I told him I was…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Neji gasping for breath with his hands on his knees.

"Good you're ok" he said relieved.

"Neji kun are you ok?"

"Yeah, Tenten what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Neji, don't worry about it."

"Well since you won't tell me… we're over"

Tenten's face fell and her body went into shock. She fell to her knees crying silent tears as she watched Neji walk away clenching his fists.

"Tenten chan daijobu?" Sakura asked worried.

"Iie Sakura chan, my heart has stopped."

Sakura dropped to the floor and embraced her friend. "I think it's time to tell him everything Tenten chan."

"Hai Sakura chan, its time." Tenten ran after her fiancé.

Neji couldn't face his family or his friends, he couldn't tell them the love of his life was lying to him about something. So instead he went to the only place he felt somewhat happy…their training ground. He sat on the ground under a tree and meditated. He heard the snapping of twigs. _It could be an enemy, or Naruto._ So Neji hid behind the tree to see who it was. If it was an enemy he would face them, if it was Naruto…well Neji isn't a coward but he'd rather face a million S ranked villains than face naruto the loudmouth, obnoxious, hyperactive, ramen crazed ninja. Neji listened as the snapping stopped and he heard a thud followed by sobs.

"I can't believe Neji dumped me!"

Neji quieted his breathing so he could hear better.

"I didn't want to tell him because he would freak. I mean how do you tell the love of your life you're pregnant?!"

Neji was shocked. _That's what she was keeping from me?!_

Her sobs continued. Then she felt arms around her waist. These arms pulled her into their lap and nuzzled her neck, as if begging for forgiveness. Neji felt Tenten tense up preparing to attack.

"Gomen Tenten chan."

Tenten gasped, she knew this voice. _Neji Hyuuga is apologizing!_

"I didn't think a pregnancy would be what you weren't telling me, if you had told me you wouldn't have been like this."

"I thought you wouldn't welcome a pregnancy."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of your terrible childhood. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared of how you'd react."

"Well now that you have seen how I reacted do you think you would change your choice of not telling me?"

"Hai, gomen for not telling you Neji kun."

"Good. Now let's go celebrate our happiness with everyone.

"Hai!"

**OK I know abrupt ending that sucks but I'm planning a sequel when, and if ever, I pull my thoughts back together. Wish me luck at camp and plz review **


End file.
